heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2007-06-07. Some things to cover..., by Cool
Cool, 6/7/2007 5:43 AM :Instead of spamming up the board, I thought I'd just post on a couple subjects I've had on my mind the past couple days. -If you haven't heard by now, finally after the first of them being uploaded in 2005 - all the downloadable HA! episodes from Arnold's Eyes have been taken down. Filefront shut down their account, and the site has been pretty much zapped of all its materail since they hosted almost everything they had on the site including the episodes there. So if you haven't gotten them, you're out of luck. You had a year and a half to grab them. I'm surprised they lasted as long as they did. Out of the ones uploaded to AE, there were some that were pretty crappy quality in terms of sound and picture. I've been waiting on a while for a HA! fan that goes by kikasama to get me replacements, but its taking too long for her to get me anything and I want to burn some backups for my episodes before I almost lose them again like I did in August 2006. If anyone has better copies of the following episodes and can get them online, I'd really apprecaite it. It would make my DVD collection near perfect in terms of quality. Ending credits are a must. Timberly Loves Arnold / Eugene, Eugene! The Racing Mule / Curly's Girl Arnold's Halloween Harold vs. Patty/Rich Guy A Day In The Life Of A Classroom/Big Bob's Crisis The Journal -chatroom The chatroom. Its still there people! I'm just shouting out that I'm usually there, or at least I try to be. If i can make it in after work, I'm usually there at 10pmEST. On weekends I usually pop in by 7pm-ishEST. I wanna get some life injected into this place again. -Updates. Remember on the recent homepage update I swore I was working on them? Well, sorry. i got massievly sidetracked again and really fucked myself over, and downloaded far too many mp3's. Plus 7chan and youtube keep getting in my way. Too much screwin around. It makes me look like a real lazy webmaster, its just so hard to get working on the site when my fandom isnt like it was. New interests have popped up in my online life. My fandom is like an old beater car that cranks, but wont turn over. Or it may run for a bit, then stall. Last long weekend I got everything i needed to get done to work on HA!, and then by the third day I totally hit the wall and lost movtivation. Its the fact i gotta start watching the episdoes to complete ANY of my projects is the main deal, as it takes time to sit through and watch hours and hours of HA!. And not even for enjoyment, but almost like work to get the things I need to get done, done. I know summer is just around the corner, and i know nothing has been moving. Its so hard when i work almost 10 hours shifts sometimes six days a week to come home and start to work on HA! when i have a zillion other things to get to first. I know i could go on forever. i just don't want people to hate me for almost abandoning the site, even after I promised to make 2007 the year for HA!. -Lastly. Robot Chicken. This show finally came to Canada, and even before it came here i saw screens of it and it looked great. Now that I've watched a couple episodes, i have to say its friggen genuis! Such creativity. And they have done everything I can think of! Even the Golden Girls! (why they didn't use the original voice actors minus Estelle Getty I can't figure out, as Bea and Betty have both done alot of voiceover work). That skit made me lol. "The girls like it wild, but I prefer a quiet night at home playing Jeopardy with my hand on the buzzer." So my question/complaint is - when will RC do a HA! skit?, and why haven't they done it already?!?! They've already done so much else, wasn't HA! popular enough to warrant a skit? They have those Wendy's toys from the kids meals they can use, and I'm sure the whole "Helga stalking Arnold cause she loves him" thing could make for some hiliarious "over 18" laughs. If the show is still in prodcution I'd really like to drop them a note and recommend it. That's all folks, Stephen ---- Cool, 6/13/2007 3:56 AM :I'd still like to know if I could get better versions of the episodes I listed in this post. http://rocketeam.free.fr/accueil.html At this site I downloaded a French version of The Journal. Its picture quality is almost DVD like, and the sound is good. But its en franacis. If you want to download it you need WinRAR to open it, and the password to open the .rar file is 'rocketeamzbn'. I'd really like to burn off my DVD's this weekend, I've put if off for far to long. I almost lost all the episodes once, I won't let that happen again. Stephen ---- Lord_Malachite, 6/13/2007 6:36 AM :I do have the bendable style Helga which I only saw once three years ago and have never seen again. She's getting pretty tired, though. She was well-loved when I got her and years of commuting to work with me haven't been to kind to her, I'm sorry to say. But don't worry--sometime in the next year or too I'm going to spend the hundred dollars or so it will take to get her fully restored to her former....er, maybe beauty isn't the right word to use with Helga....glory! That's it, her former glory! ---- Greenorbs2, 6/13/2007 4:57 PM :She's obviously well loved by you since you're spending a large amount of money to restore her. Every time I click on a a HA! voice actor's website, I'm saddened. Maybe it's the sense of nostalgia I feel whenever I think of the series itself. ---- Flank17, 6/15/2007 10:26 AM :We are slowly restoring Arnold's Eyes, you can visit our episodes section now, I hope it will make you more happy. You still can find those big stuffed dolls on eBay, search for Hey Arnold and don't forget to click on the "See additional Buy It Now items" on the bottom of a page. ---- ioxmo, 6/20/2007 4:34 AM :Yeah, I think they could easily make claymation with an HA skit... someone should send them a kick in the pants ;) I can see them having Helga as the psycho stalker who must kill the one she loves so nobody can have him (as well as his girlfriend - Lila perhaps ;)) Reminds me of the charlie brown skit ---- SeraphimKiss, 6/21/2007 2:02 AM :I loved the RC Charlie Brown skit, but nothing beats the Peanuts reunion from that episode of Family Guy. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKlR7j2Xeyk "And guess what? I sold Snoopy the junk! I swear, I didn't know how strong it was, and now they're dead! They're both dead! I don't give a crap about Woodstock, but... Snoopy!" ---- Cool, 6/24/2007 7:19 PM :lol, I must have missed that episode of Family Guy. Here it is - end of June and i still haven't started on HA! yet. Wow, I am lame. stephen ---- Cool, 7/3/2007 11:35 PM :LAST AND FINAL CALL PEOPLES! I really want to get to burning my HA! episodes on DVD+R's, and before I do so please referance the first post in this thread for the episodes I'm still looking for in better quality than the ones I currently have. I'd really apprecaite it if i could find these episodes with better sound and picture, plus with ending credits - those are a must for me! Let me know if you have any. If not, I'll guess I'm stuck with what i have. Does anyone have the Nicktoons Halloween DVD? If so, could someone please rip the "Arnold's Halloween" episode of that and convert it to avi or wmv? Because it would be nice to have that episode in DVD quality since its the only HA! episode to be featured on any official DVD release from Nick. Thanks, Stephen ---- Cool, 7/8/2007 2:03 AM :Well, I burned them - no going back. Took 4 DVD+R's. I got the set on my computer, my external harddrive and now my CD's - I'm set if anything goes wrong. Looking at the dates of my downloads, I can't believe its been over a year since I got some of them. Time sure flies. Stephen ---- Cool, 7/16/2007 2:07 AM :I didn't want to start a new thread for this, but I'm still puzzled over this: http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/20433875/ I can't remember if I ever asked Craig about this or not, and if i did if i got a correct answer from him. It almost looks to be an "official" model of what Helga would look like in the Pataki's. But, this is coming from a non-North American soruce, maybe the network had some promos of the Nicktoons charatcers in some different clothes perhaps? I dunno. Trokan's English is so broken I can't make head or tails of what he's trying to say Stephen ---- marcosbnpinto, 7/16/2007 3:02 PM :Apparently, That promotional piece was released when "The Patakis" project would be still on prospect, though not officially... However, it would be a very likeliable version for an older Helga - but not SO older, as I couldn´t give her the 15 years old she´s be suposed to be on the new series. I can´t tell if the animation is "official" since Nick Brazil also used to create short pieces( non-animated, though )for promo. So I can ssume that Nick on Mexico( from where Tronkan is from )also made something similar, but that´s just a guess. ---- Cool, 6/23/2008 6:28 AM :Yes - I finally found the thread where I posted where I needed better episodes of the HA! ep's I had! I found an AFD episode on Youtube but it wasn't the same old version from AE. I bet it was ripped somewhere else, and I'd like to get my hands on it as some of the best episodes are the ones I have the worst copies of. Please, if anyone has better copies of the HA! episodes posted above, please contact me asap. Stephen ---- Cool, 9/22/2008 9:07 PM :Bumping in a vain attempt to get better quality episodes of the ones I'm looking for. ---- Cool, 11/8/2008 1:04 AM :bumping again for those missing HA! episodes I need. ---- That_Don_Guy, 11/9/2008 6:19 PM :I don't think HA will ever be on RC, for two reasons. One - it's just not in the "pop culture". The only Nicktoons most people would recognize are Rugrats, Ren & Stimpy, and SpongeBob SquarePants. (Then again, RC has already parodied a number of not particularly popular animated shows from the 1990s.) Even Avatar and The Fairly OddParents are unfamiliar to most people. Two, and what I think may be the main reason - notice that RC has never done any of the above shows either? There is a "rivalry" between Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network/Adult Swim, and I don't think Nickelodeon would be particularly happen that RC was using their characters, even if RC uses the "parody" excuse.